


Take a Seat

by Magnificent_Madame



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: I Will Go Down With This Ship, Madam Satan - Freeform, Madam Spellman - Freeform, Mary Wardwell - Freeform, Miss Wardwell, Office Sex, Rough Sex, Smut, Zelda Spellman - Freeform, caos, explicit - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-08-26 18:38:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16686811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magnificent_Madame/pseuds/Magnificent_Madame
Summary: One thing was for sure, Zelda planned on figuring out who, or what, Mary Wardwell is.





	Take a Seat

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a fanfiction that I wanted to publish, so here we are. All mistakes are my own. 
> 
> Please leave comments or kudos, they fuel me ☺️ Thanks! 
> 
> *Disclaimer* I do not own the show Chilling Adventures of Sabrina nor do I have any ownership over the characters.

Zelda Spellman is a powerful witch. She has managed thus far to run the Spellman family mortuary, remain loyal to the Church of Night, and raise Sabrina which, aside from the hiccup of her fleeing her dark baptism, has resulted in a new witch added to the coven and Spellman family. Not many, including witches or mortals, dared cross Zelda, fearing her cutting yet witty retorts. However, there was one who was not fazed by her – Miss Wardwell. 

Who did this witch think she was, waltzing into their lives and taking over her role as Sabrina’s protector and mentor? There was something alluring about this woman that she could not quite put her finger on. One thing was for sure, Zelda planned on figuring out who, or what, Mary Wardwell is. 

As Zelda stared into her closet this morning, smoking her usual cigarette, she decided that today is the day. Picking out one of her more revealing outfits and getting dressed, she feels prepared, exuding sexuality and darkness, to quench her curiosity about the odd woman. 

She struts down the hall of Baxter High with the clicking of her heels echoing around her like a ticking clock, counting down to her seeing Miss Wardwell. As she reaches the office door, she takes a deep breath and knocks. “Yeeesss?” is the question Zelda hears before opening the door and taking a step into the office. When Miss Wardwell’s eyes land on Zelda a malicious grin sets upon her face and she says, in an almost sickeningly sweet voice, “oh my, do come in. Please, take a seat.” 

Zelda does just that, sitting with perfect posture, determined to get down to business. “What can I do for you?” asks Miss Wardwell. “Well frankly,” Zelda starts, “I don’t quite understand, what made you choose Greendale as a place to work and reside?” Miss Wardwell just hummed in response, getting up from her seat and walking around the desk to perch on the edge of it, in front of her guest. Zelda looked at the woman in front of her, lithe body encased in deep red, smooth legs crossed and deliciously peeking out from beneath a very tight skirt. Her body thrummed in response to the visual placed before her, close enough that she could touch. Why was she here again? The purpose of her visit became lost as she slowly trailed her eyes up the body of Miss Wardwell who, when finally reaching her face, was smirking at her.

“See something you like, dear?” came the smooth voice that seemed to caress her skin. Zelda, not often one to be lost for words, opened her mouth but no sound came out as she witnessed Miss Wardwell uncross her legs and lean towards her. “My, oh my, cat got your tongue? Or is it that you wish it was somewhere else” she trailed off as she stared down at her. Zelda stood with the intention of – something – not quite sure what to do as her body wanted to stay but her mind was telling her to leave. “Going so soon?” Miss Wardwell asked as she witnessed her guest turn towards the door, “I do wish you would stay.” Her heart thudded in her chest and her breathing shallowed as Zelda turned back towards the woman, “I-” “Shh,” Miss Wardwell brought her finger to Zelda’s lips, “I know just what you need.” 

Miss Wardwell’s finger traced Zelda’s face, a nail dragging from her jaw down her neck as she moved closer. A small moan was released from one of the women, it could be either as they were both inching closer together, staring at each other’s lips. Once their lips were just a breath apart, Miss Wardwell took a handful of Zelda’s hair and brought her head back, exposing her neck. She then bared her teeth to nip at the other woman’s jaw, and bit down firmly on her neck before soothing the mark with her tongue. Zelda whimpered and melted into the embrace, feeling completely at the mercy of this temptress who seemed to emit a purring sound as she was pulled closer.

Before she knew what was happening, Miss Wardwell had her spun around, her back now being pressed against a wonderful set of breasts. Her hair was brushed off her neck, allowing the other woman access to suck and bite at the muscle connecting her neck and shoulder, her head lolling back against Miss Wardwell as she smoothed her hands up her body to start unbuttoning her blouse. Zelda knew that something was not right, but her body had not felt such ecstasy before and gave in quite easily to the bliss that was the combination of pain and pleasure. Miss Wardwell’s hands had made quick work of her clothing and while one hand held her close by a hand on her chest, nails pricking at the skin, the other trailed down between her legs. As a hand cupped her core Zelda let out a deep moan and breathlessly said, “Miss Wardwell…” All movement ceased. 

Lips approached Zelda’s ear, and whispered, “if you want to be a good little witch, you will address me by my name,” a tongue flicked out and caressed the shell of her ear, “Madam Satan.” A shiver ran through her as realization hit, what made Miss Wardwell so irresistible was the fact that she was no ordinary witch, but rather Lilith herself. Zelda’s desire flared as she turned around in the arms that held her and crashed their lips together. Madam Satan growled possessively as their tongues duelled for dominance and teeth snagged lips and hands were fisted in hair. The two women clawed and tore at each other’s clothing, baring one another as quickly as possible.

Zelda’s hands came to rest on a pert ass, not being able to resist immediately grabbing and sinking her nails into the pliant flesh. The exquisitely animalistic noise that erupted from Madam Satan at the painful pleasure made her weak at the knees. Suddenly she was spun around by the waist and roughly bent over the desk, her hands coming up to brace herself. The cool and smooth texture of the wood felt like ice against her hot skin. Zelda moaned and wiggled her ass against the other woman’s crotch, hoping for some friction to relieve her intense state of arousal. She had not felt this wanton in all of her centuries, a completely soaked, writhing mess. Madam Satan clawed her nails down Zelda’s bare back, making her arch up into the touch, before thrusting her hips against her ass, shoving her harder into the table. “Please,” Zelda whimpered, before yelping as she felt a stinging smack across her ass. “Please, what?” Madam Satan inquired sternly. “Please, Madam Satan, please take me.”

Madam Satan trailed her fingers between Zelda’s thighs and as she reached the copious amount of wetness she purred, “now what have we here? You are so ready for me.” She lightly circled her fingers around the other woman’s clit, provoking a shudder. All Zelda was able to do was pant and moan, grasping the edge of the desk so firmly she thought it was going to splinter. Madam Satan decided she wanted to taste how desperate the witch was for her, and so she dropped to her knees, placed her hands around Zelda’s hips and flicked her tongue out to gather some of the wetness. Hips bucked back towards her face and she let out a sinful laugh as Zelda let out a deep moan. “You taste divine,” Madam Satan hummed as she nipped playfully at the round globes of flesh before her face, “but perhaps another time,” she said as she stood. 

Zelda was about to protest before two fingers were plunged into her heat and curled downwards, provoking a loud cry of pleasure. She was unable to form words as Madam Satan began steadily fucking her, making sure to rub her clit with her thumb. Zelda felt as if the eternal fire of hell was burning inside of her, raging and consuming her whole being. Her hips were canting against the desk with each thrust, and as she felt herself nearing orgasm she moaned, “please, Madam Satan, finish me.” With an expert curl of her fingers, beautiful breasts pressed against her back, and a perfectly timed bite on her neck, Zelda experienced the most powerful feeling in her life. Slowly, Madam Satan brought her off of the desk to lay on her lap in the chair as she came to. “That, my dear,” the woman began, “is definitely a good reason to have come to Greendale.”


End file.
